Happy Birthday, Samus!
by rorynox
Summary: It's Samus's birthday, and Marth and the others are preparing a surprise party for her! And everything goes TERRIBLY wrong! A comedy that peeks into the hearts of the smashers. Mainly Marth&Samus, but some silly couples, too. Please R&R! COMPLETE!
1. The Preparation

_Happy Birthday Samus!_

_Just so you know, it's Marth/Samus, Zelda/Link and Pichu/Pikacyllia (Don't worry, you'll see). The other couples are just made up from the top of my head. ;) And also, Samus has removed her armour and she has red hair and freckles, despite what she looks like in Metroid Prime._

_Plus, I dislike Ness very much, so he will be the one that characters take out their anger on and he will be frequently bashed up. Not because of Earthbound, that game was cool and all, but his character really sucks in Melee and he's an annoying little twerp in all the other Fics... so please don't kill me, Earthbound lovers!_

_Disclaimer: I claim ownership of nothing... except my words. :)_

* * *

****

The Preparation

"There!" said Peach, as she hung the very last banner reading "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" from the roof of the Great Hall of the Super Smash Center. "Samus will be so pleased!"

"She better be, do you know how much this has cost us?!" Wailed Marth, as he checked off 'Decorations' from his clipboard. "So far we have spent..." He paused for a moment while he counted up all the money they had spent. "... 4287.95!? OH MY GOD, IT'S WORSE THAN I THOUGHT!"

"Don't worry, hun." Zelda said comfortingly as she reeled in the birthday cake that her and Peach had baked especially. The words 'Happy Birthday Samus' had been iced on with red icing.

"Mmm, that looks great, Zel!" Link said, rubbing his hands together and licking his lips. He reached out a hand to scoop a bit off with his finger, but Zelda shot out her hand and slapped his before he could get within ten centimeters.

"Look, but don't touch, or you'll regret it." She hissed. Link whimpered and ran off to find Roy. Zelda sighed as she placed a large steel bowl over the cake, then drilled it down to the table, padlocked it, and then pressed a button which shot out Automatic Security Lasers all over the cakes circumference Oo. "No one is getting this cake." She said, smiling insanely. An eavesdropping Kirby snapped his fingers in disappointment.

"Marth!"

Marth spun around at the call of his name, but when he looked behind him, he saw no one.

"What the..." he whispered to himself.

"Marth! Down here!" cried a voice from down on the ground. Marth looked down to see Jigglypuff standing there, smiling up at him.

"OH! Jigglypuff, sorry, I didn't see you there..." Marth said, blushing. Jigglypuff's smile faded.

"Yeah, well, I'm used to it..." grumbled Jigglypuff. Her smile returned. "I was just wondering if I could do the entertainment. You know, a song?"

Marth cringed. If Jigglypuff sang, everyone would fall asleep and the party would become a bore. But if he rejected her... well, let's just say Marth did NOT want an unhappy Jigglypuff on the scene, either.

"Er... s-sure you can!" Marth said, half kicking himself for it.

Jigglypuff's face lit up. "Oh, that's GREAT! I know just the song to sing aswell!" Beaming, she ran off towards the girl's dorms, most likely going to practice her song. Marth sighed as he looked down at his checklist, and crossed off 'Entertainment'.

What's next?

He asked himself. Moving his finger down the list, he stopped at the word 'Games'. "Ack! I forgot the games!" He accidentally said aloud.

"Hey Mr. Marth!"

Again, Marth jumped and spun around, looking down to see Y'Link and the Ice Climbers looking up at him. "Hey, kids, what can I do for you?"

"Well, we just _couldn't_ help overhearing you needed someone to prepare games for the party!" Nana said with a sly grin.

"Oh..." Marth said. He knew that this troublesome trio was up to no good. They never liked helping anyone before...

"Could _we_ do the games, Mr. Marth?" Y'Link asked hopefully.

Marth shrugged. "Well... erm..."

"We'll be extra-good, we promise, and we have fabulous ideas for games that'll keep the party alive all night!" Popo pleaded.

"Uh... I suppose... but-"

"Thanks Mr. Marth!" The three squealed in unison, and they sped off before Marth could protest further. Marth slapped his forehead.

Music

... thought Marth. _I need someone to do music_...

"Marth, you should hurry up..." Fox said as he passed Marth. "Samus is due back soon, you know."

"WHAT?" Marth screamed. "But I thought Peach was taking her out to that restaurant she liked!"

"Uh, Marth, I'm still here, remember." Came Peach's voice from above him. She was standing on a ladder adjusting the balloons.

"But... but..." Marth stuttered.

"I couldn't leave Roy, he's in the hospital wing. Link fought him and he ended up with both his legs broken after he toppled off Fox's Airship. I wanted to stay close, since I'm the only one with any nursing skills around here... ya know?" She said, tilting her head to the side and sighing.

"Oh... I see... well, that's okay, but... who took Samus out, then?"

"Well..." Peach hesitated. "Zelda was busy, and Link was fighting... so... er..."

"Who went with her, Peach?" Marth asked sternly.

"Well... I asked... erm... Donkey Kong..."

Marth's eyes opened wide in shock and horror. "WHAT??"

* * *

"So... what exactly do you do for a living?" Samus asked DK over the diner table. Why DK had taken her out, she didn't know. She had made plans with Peach, but she pulled out at the last minute, for some reason.

"Well," started DK. "I used to just kidnap Mario's ex-girlfriend, Pauline, but when he met Peach, Bowser came into the story more than me. Then I released my own game on the 64... but it wasn't a very big seller..."

"I see..." said Samus, trying to sound interested and stifling a yawn. In actual fact, she was rather tired and just wanted to go home, but every time she asked DK if he'd like to go, he insisted she stay a little longer. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, but what would Marth say if she stayed too long with DK? Would he think that she... didn't like him anymore? Well, hopefully, she was just being paranoid...

"Of course, I have made appearances in almost all Mario games," DK continued, not noticing Samus's lack of interest. "Mario Party, Mario Kart and the original SSB." He looked at Samus, who had gotten dressed up for the occasion in a tight black dress, making her look very sophisticated, and had done her red hair so it cascaded over her shoulders like a crimson waterfall... she was pretty... DK felt himself blushing (Hmm, imagine a monkey blushing... O.o). She must feel very uncomfortable and extremely embarrassed to be sitting in a fancy restaurant with an overgrown, talking Ape.

Samus checked her watch. "DK, we really should get going, it's three o' clock, and we came here for lunch at eleven..."

"No! Stay... who cares!" DK said desperately. Marth would never forgive him if she came home early and it ruined her party.

"But I want to share my birthday with everyone, not just..." She paused, trying to think of a way to say what she wanted to without hurting his feelings. "Not just you... if you don't mind..." She got up from her chair and began walking towards the door. DK opened his mouth to speak, but she was already out the door. Panicking, DK pulled out his cell phone (Yes, the monkey has a cell phone. Got a problem with that? Oo) and dialed...

* * *

Marth massaged his skull and groaned. Things were NOT going to plan. Kirby had gone to the hospital wing after attempting to steal Zelda's cake, one of Peach's banners had caught fire after Pikachu, Pichu and Pikacyllia rehearsed lighting the birthday candles and Yoshi accidentally knocked over the biggest candle, and Luigi flooded the bathroom after trying to install an automatic air freshener in the cubicles. The stress was building up and it wasn't long before Samus would come back to the Smash Center, DK was the second most boring person in the world, next to Mr. Game and Watch. Suddenly, Falco came running up to Marth.

"Marth! Aye, MARTH!" He shouted.

"What now?" Marth sighed as he looked up to see Falco, clutching a mobile phone.

"You've got a phone call, it's DK."

"Oh, _great_!" Marth hissed sarcastically, taking the phone from Falco, who then ran off to help Fox lift some crates of food to the kitchens.

"Hello?" Marth said into the phone.

"Marth, it's me, DK..."

"I know, I know... where's Samus?"

"She... er... left..."

"WHAT?! Go after her!"

"I can't! She's already disappeared!"

Marth let his head sink into his free hand. He rubbed his face, and then rested his head on his hand in thought. "Did she say where she was going?" he asked DK.

"Well, she turned left out of the restaurant..."

"Okay, thanks DK."

"Sorry. Bye mate."

BEEP!

Marth then dialed a number of an old friend, the only person he knew who lived in town.

* * *

BRING-BRING!

Daisy hopped off the stepladder that she was using to help her reach the painting she just placed on her new apartment wall. She ran over to the phone, pressed the answer button, and then rested it between her ear and her shoulder as she fiddled with another painting.

"Howdy-howdy, Daisy speaking!"

"Oh, Daisy, thank god you're home!" came Marth's voice from the other end of the line.

"Marth! Hey hun, what's up?" She stepped back up onto the stepladder and returned to adjusting the picture of her castle, which she had sold off in an auction (Hey, Sarasaland was a hole, what Princess wants to live in a desert?).

"I need a favour..." Marth pleaded.

"What can I possibly do for you?" Daisy said politely, chuckling. She reached across and grabbed a pin from the table to stick into the painting, spinning slightly so the phone cord wrapped around her legs. She didn't seem to notice, though.

"It's Samus, we're throwing a surprise party for her, but she's on her way home. Can you... er... distract her for a while?"

"Sure! No problemo!" She grabbed another pin, wrapping more cord around her ankles. "Where is she?"

"Well... somewhere in town, we think..." Marth said anxiously.

"Oh, well that's helpful..." Daisy sighed.

"Please, she's most likely on her way here."

"I'll see what I can do, hun." She grabbed another pin, still not noticing the length of cord wrapping itself around her.

"Thanks a TON, Daisy!" Marth said, relieved. "Seeya!"

"Bye!" Daisy heard the familiar 'CLUNK' coming from her phone as Marth disconnected, she always waited for the other person to hang up first. She smiled, and then reached over to place the phone on it's hook. But she lost her balance, and then she saw that she was tangled up in the cord.

"Gyaah!" She let out a cry as she toppled of the stepladder and fell to the ground. The cord pulled tightly around her legs, and ripped the phone off the wall.

When she opened her eyes, Daisy saw that the painting had fallen off the wall, her phone had been ripped from its place and the stepladder was broken.

"Damn..." she cursed.

* * *

DK ran outside. He looked left, then right, then left again. Then, in the distance, among all the other Nintendo characters, he spotted her. A tall woman in a black dress with red hair, Samus, undoubtedly.

"SAMUS!" He yelled, but she turned the corner and went out of site. DK ran after her, pushing past Sonic the Hedgehog and Captain Olimar, past a stampede of Pikmin and a chattering Banjo and Kazooie.

Turning the corner, he caught a glimpse of Samus strolling into 'Zippies' on the corner of Mushroom Street. Pulling out his cell phone, he dialed Marth again.

Marth grumbled as the phone rang once more. He Pulled it open and answered. "Hello?"

"Marth, she's gone into Zippies, on Mushroom St." DK said frantically. There was some sort of commotion in the background.

"Great, get in there after her!" Marth yelled. "Stop her!"

"Erm... I'm kind of... stuck..." DK said meekly.

"What? Why?"

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT! THAT POOR CREATURE!" DK yelled.

"What?" Marth said. "DK, are you okay?"

"No... No, that wasn't me... I've... um... hang on-" DK paused for a moment. Captain Olimar was yelling at him, he had accidentally stepped on a Red Pikmin and killed it without realizing, in his haste to catch Samus.

"I have to go Marth, sorry!" BEEP BEEP!

Marth cursed as he hung up on DK. Whatever could have happened? There was no time to worry now, though. He decided to call Daisy, and get her to go to Zippies.

But after dialing her at least three times, all he got was a horrible beeping noise that sent a chill down Marth's spine. Somehow, Daisy's phone was either engaged... or disconnected...

* * *

Daisy changed quickly into her yellow mini skirt and pink tank-top, she had grown quite accustomed to wearing them because it made her look like a Daisy, not like a brown-haired Peach wearing a yellow dress. She slapped on her visor and placed her golden, tinted glasses on, covering her jewel blue eyes.

She ran down the stairs and out of her apartment building. "Taxi!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "TAXI!!"

Jumping in front of the first Taxi she saw, forcing the driver to slam on the brakes, she jumped into the back and asked to go to the restaurant, simply because she expected Samus to be there for afternoon tea. She had no idea that she was supposed to be going to Zippies..

"Make it fast, and I'll give you a tip." She said, adjusting her sunglasses.

"You're on, sweetie-pie!" The chauffeur said happily. Daisy narrowed her eyes as she realised the driver was a spotty white dog with a bowling cap on, who looked slightly familiar... but she was in such a hurry she decided to ignore it. The canine-cabby slammed down the accelerator and sped off down the highway, moving between the traffic, and even doing things slightly illegal.

When they arrived in front of the restaurant, Daisy threw some cash at the driver, she wasn't sure how much, and sped out of the cab inside.

"Excuse me," She said to the waitress. "Have you seen a tall girl with red hair come in here?"

"You mean Samus?" Replied the waitress. It was Misty, from Pokemon! "Yeah, she went down that way." Misty said, pointing across the street to Zippies.

"Oh, great... thanks!"

When she was inside Zippies, Daisy jumped on the escalator, heading for the clothes department. If Samus was anywhere, that's where she'd be.

Samus walked out of the 'Diana Dylan' clothes shop, a fancy little shop with very expensive clothing. She could never afford anything like the dresses and gowns in there, but she liked looking at them, picturing that she owned every one and that she looked great in all of them.

Brushing her hair out of her face, she jumped on the nearest descending escalator and decided to head home.

Daisy was looking around, desperately searching for Samus's familiar face, when...

"Daisy?"

She looked to her left and right next to her, moving down, was Samus!

"Samus!" She squealed.

Samus waved warmly, but Daisy had a worried look on her face. "Meet me down there!" She yelled. But a woman was announced something on the P.A., a sale somewhere, at the same time, overriding Daisy's yell. Samus just smiled, not understanding, and waved again.

"NO! No... Samus! Samus, w-wait-!" Daisy started to push past the rows of people behind her, she was going down when the escalator was going up. "SAMUS!" Samus had gone.

Daisy jumped the rail and landed on the escalator beside her, and started moving down. Ignoring some gasps from the old farts behind her, she sprinted down to reach Samus.

"Samus!" Grabbing her on the shoulder and turning around, Samus had a shocked expression on hr face.

"Daisy?" She asked, puzzled. "That was quick... how did you-"

"Never mind... how are you?" Asked Daisy, linking her arms with Samus and pulling her in the other direction, much to the annoyance of a now frantic-to-get-home Samus.

"Bowser, _please_, now is _not_ the time to kidnap Peach..." Marth pleaded. After Peach had finished her decorations, Bowser leapt out of the shadows and snatched her up. Mario was on the scene in an instant, and the two began to bash each other over the heads with parasols and fans... O.o

* * *

"Give-a up, Bowser!" Mario yelled in triumph. "You can never a-win!"

"Oh, you think you're _so_ good, don't you, _Mario_?" Bowser hissed.

Peach sighed and shook her head. "I don't know why I bother with either of you." She grumbled.

"Grr!" Marth yelled as he stormed off in search for someone sane. As he turned the corner, he bumped into Roy, who was on crutches.

"Gyaah!" Roy bellowed as he fell backwards. Marth shot his arms out to try and catch him, but he accidentally grabbed on of Roy's crutches, making him hit the ground hard.

"Roy! I'm so sorry!" Marth cried as he bent down to pick up his friend. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I'm fine..." Roy said, rubbing his aching back as Marth helped him up. "But, I think I should just go back to the hospital wing... I just came out to see how everything was going..."

"Oh, we're fine..." Marth lied. "Don't worry about a thing... Here, allow me to take you back..."

Suddenly, a loud "SMASH!!" came from the Great Hall, followed by a scream.

"Is... everything all right?" asked Roy. Marth stuck his head around the corner to see that Bowser had smashed a chair over Mario's head, knocking him out, and causing Peach to scream.

"Yeeess..." Marth sighed. "It's all good, they're just practicing a play for tonight..."

"Oh..." mumbled Roy. "Well, I should be fine.. I'll see ya..." And with that, he slowly hobbled back to his bed in the hospital wing.

"Hey, Marth." Zelda said as she passed Marth. "Any luck with tracking down Samus, yet?"

Marth shook his head. "Nope, Daisy's looking for her now. I just hope she's found her."

"It'll all be okay." Said Zelda comfortingly. This actually reassured Marth, that is until Zelda let out an ear-piercing shriek that echoed in Marth's head, bouncing off the side of his skull and vibrating his brain.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THAT CAKE!" She wailed, dropping the box of party hats she was carrying and bolting towards Kirby and Yoshi, who had deactivated the lasers and were busy unscrewing the screws that held down the stainless steel dome Zelda had placed over her precious quintuple-layer strawberry cream cake. Kirby and Yoshi let out girlish screams and ran off in opposite directions.

Zelda, still fuming with rage, shot a ray of fire out of her finger that made a flaming force field over her treasure. Marth sighed and picked up the box that Zelda had dropped. If anything else went wrong, he thought he might cry. ; ;

* * *

"So, how you been, hun?" Daisy asked Samus as they strolled through the shopping center.

"Er... I'm good..." Samus said vaguely. Her mind was on other things... Marth, mostly...

"Well, I hope you've had a great birthday so far..." Daisy said. Samus snorted.

"Let's just say it's not what I had expected." She replied. Daisy raised an eyebrow. "It's just..." Samus continued. "Well, I expected this to be a great day, you know, since I was surrounded by all my friends, for once..."

"It'll all get better, soon, though." Daisy said without thinking. Samus, however, took no notice. Desperate to change the topic before she let out too much information, Daisy stopped at a little store and picked up a small figurine of a cow.

"Aww, how cute!" Daisy said, fumbling it around. She looked closer. "HEY! This things name is Daisy!" She raised a fist the cowering shop owner. "What are you trying to say!?"

"Daisy, can we go back to the Smash Center, now?" Samus said, yawning. "I'm really tired..."

Daisy sighed. It was killing her, leading Samus on like this, but she had to, so Samus's day _could_ be perfect... well, eventually perfect, anyway.

"Well, I wanted to stay a little longer..." She saw a Diana Dylan shop out of the corner of her eye, so she grabbed Samus's arm and dragged her into the store.

"C'mon, let me buy you a birthday present!" She said gleefully, and Samus's negative attitude seemed to take a turn as they wandered though the many shelves of expensive dresses.

* * *

_Thanks for reading... hopefully you'll read chapter two. :)_


	2. The Accident

_Happy Birthday Samus!_

_This was chapter two. Reading through this again... it's not as bad as I thought it would be! Hahaha... well, enjoy..._

* * *

****

The Accident

Marth walked into the Study Rooms, searching for Peach. Master Hand had fully accommodated them, with almost everything they needed in the Center. Sure enough, Marth spotted Peach sitting in front of a computer, typing furiously.

"What 'ya doing?" Marth asked, bending over behind Peach's shoulder.

"I'm making little name tag thingies, so people know where to sit." She replied happily. Marth was glad to hear that she was just as devoted to pleasing Samus and making her day perfect as he was.

"Great, print out a few copies, we can use them for games and raffle draws, too." Marth asked. Peach nodded, and pressed in '5' copies to be printed of each person's name.

All of a sudden, Captain Falcon burst into the room, cake smeared across his face and clothes. Marth and Peach jumped, and Peach's elbow hit the keyboard, adding a few extra 0's to her 5 copies, and making it 500,000,000.

"Marth, come quick!" He screamed at them.

"Why? What's happened?" Marth asked, dreading what he was about to hear.

"It's Kirby and Yoshi, they strapped dynamite to Zelda's cake, and it's gone EVERYWHERE!" C. Falcon yelled frantically. He turned on his heel and ran out, wailing like a school girl.

Marth swore loudly and followed C. Falcon out of the room. Peach, unthinkingly, hit the enter key for the computer to print, and dashed after him.

When they reached the Grand Hall, Marth let out a cry of despair and Peach clapped her hand over her mouth.

The walls were splattered with pink icing and cream, the ground was covered in burst balloons and tangled banners. Tables had been turned up, boxes and crates strewn carelessly all over the place, and people were getting up from the ground in a daze. At the far end, Yoshi was unconscious on the ground at Zelda's feet, who had Kirby in a headlock and was punching him repeatedly.

"YOU LITTLE FUCKING (uh-muh...) PESTS! FLEAS! WASTE! YOU RUINED SAMUS'S PARTY, YOU RUINED ALL THE DECORATIONS! AND, WORST OF ALL-" She drew and enormous breath, and pinned the pink puffball against the wall in fury.

She punched him, SMACK!

"YOOOOOOU-"

SMACK!

"-RUUUUINED-"

SMACK!

"-MYYYYY-"

SMACK!

"-CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!!"

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!!

Marth gasped and ran over to her, pulling her away from a now half-conscious, black-and-blue Kirby.

"Zelda! Let... (gasp) ...him... (gasp)... go!" Math gasped (lol), struggling to restrain a fuming Zelda. "ZELDA!"

Zelda's punches slowed, and she fell to the ground in a heap, sobbing ecstatically. "M-m-my... b-b-beautiful... c-c-cake..." She blubbered.

"It's okay, Zel," Peach said. "We'll just bake another cake... or... or buy one." Zelda looked at her as though she was a dirty big rat that had crept into her spotless bedroom ¬¬. Peach sighed and turned to Marth. "Marth, why don't you take a break, and go and get the cake." Peach sighed.

Ness giggled beside her rather crazily. "Bleehee, you rhymed!" He pointed and started to laugh even more insanely, but then flew through the nearest window when Peach's fist connected with his face. Oo

"As I was saying," She continued, dusting off her hands. "Marth, go and get the cake, we'll have this cleaned up before you get back, won't we?" She added, throwing a dirty look at Kirby, Yoshi and Zelda, who flushed. Marth nodded, and floated off, still in a daze and unbelieving that all his hard work had been ruined by this...

* * *

"Daisy, how on earth can you afford this?" Samus half-laughed, half-gasped. Daisy giggled, and chucked another expensive gown onto the counter. The two people serving them, which happened to be Jesse and James, from Pokemon (O.o), looked at them in shock, not believing that anyone could afford such expensive clothing.

"Jesse, I think we've run into a couple of deep-pockets!" James screamed gleefully as he scanned the tags.

"I think you're right, James! The boss will be happy with us!" Jesse replied, beaming.

"Well, when I sold off my castle," Daisy continued, ignoring Jesse and James' happy cries. "It didn't exactly sell cheap!" Daisy said with a chuckle. "Which is quite surprising, really..." She added, more to herself than Samus.

"Oh, these are so beautiful..." Samus said as she stared intently at the sparkling golden gown she had chosen. "I can't wait for Marth to see me in this..." Daisy suddenly had an idea, she wanted Samus to look her best when she arrived at her party.

"Samus, why don't you wear it back to the Smash Center, give everyone a little shock, huh?" Daisy asked, a mischievous grin spreading across her face.

"Oh, great idea, Daisy!" Samus said, beaming. "So are we going home after this, then?"

"Er..." Daisy stuttered. If she wore the dress, they'd have to go home rather quickly in case it ripped or got dirty... "Well, there are just a few more shops I'd like to visit, but you can wear it, we'll go back right after, I promise!"

The two girls smiled, and they bounced out of the store, throwing wads of cash behind them at Jesse and James, who were screaming in delight as they grovelled along the floor seizing the money, stashing it in their pockets/bags/mouths and rolling around in glee.

Daisy had led Samus towards a strip of small shops, outside of Zippies and down the street to a little area that was surrounded with small shops, like cafés and little stores that sold bits and pieces.

They stopped in front of yet another clothes shop (how many clothes can a woman have?!) for a look at a top Daisy had wanted.

"Aww, that would look so cute on you, Daisy." Samus said, admiring the small yellow top. Daisy smiled, but then she felt something jabbing her leg. She turned around to see a Goomba humping her leg.

"Not again..." Daisy mumbled, and slapped it away. When she looked up, she saw there was a cake stall behind her. She thought of taking Samus in there, but then gasped when she saw Marth walking in.

"What's wrong?" Samus asked her, almost turning around and seeing her boyfriend walking in to the cake shop.

"Uhhm... nothing, just a horny Goomba..." Daisy said quickly, jumping in front of Samus. "Let's go in here, shall we?" She ushered Samus into the shop and pushed her to the very back.

"Stay here..." She ordered her.

"Why? What's wrong?" Samus asked, a little worried now.

"N-nothing... just... er... these are your size, aren't they?" Daisy said, snatching the closet dress and shoving it into Samus's arms. "Why don't you try this on?" Daisy asked her.

Samus looked down at the ugly, frilly frock Daisy had giver her. "Erm... Daisy?"

"Take these, too!" Daisy squealed, shoving yet more clothes into Samus's arms. "Try them on, go on!" Samus frowned and walked into the change rooms. As soon as she was out of sight, Daisy immediately spun on her heel and ran over to the shop window. Looking over the top of her sunglasses, she watched as Marth pointed to one of many cakes on the shelves. It was an enormous, orange, yellow and pink cake, with several layers and 'Happy Birthday' written around the sides in glistening white icing. Daisy was suddenly hungry.

"How do I look?"

Daisy spun around to see Samus wearing a pair of tight blue jeans and a white top with a smiley face in the middle.

"Oh, they're great! You should buy them..." Daisy cheered, turning Samus's gaze away from the cake shop towards the person behind the counter (Which was Paula, from Earthbound, by the way Oo).

While Samus was buying the clothes, Daisy returned to her position by the window. Marth was asking the shop owner (Hermione Granger... O.o wait a sec, she's not from Nintendo!) to do something. Hermione then zapped the cake with her wand and made the white icing re-write itself, now spelling 'Happy Birthday, Samus!'.

"What are you looking at?" Samus was standing right next to Daisy, peering out the tinted window.

"No!" Daisy yelped as she threw herself at Samus, knocking her to the ground.

They lay there for a while, both their eyes wide. Then, Samus spoke.

"Erm... Daisy... what the hell did you just tackle me for?" She asked, confused. Daisy gulped, and Paula giggled from somewhere behind them.

"I... er... thought I saw a Goomba... on your back..." She replied, and uttered a nervous laugh. Samus frowned and picked herself up. Glancing out the window, Daisy saw that Marth had already left in the time that she and Samus had been on the floor.

Daisy jumped up, and brushed herself off. "Well," She said, smiling and pretending that she didn't do what she just did. "I think I've seen enough shops for one day. Howza bout we go for a coffee somewhere?"

* * *

"There," sighed Peach, as she straightened the very last banner once again. The floors were spotless, the walls were glimmering with cleanliness and the tables had been wiped and tipped back up. Everything was exactly the way, if not, better than, it was before the... er... explosion incident.

Peach turned around to face everyone. "Now, I don't want anyone to do anything stupid, that is to say; no fighting, jumping, dancing, exploding, stealing or running around in here. If _anyone_ disobeys me, I will personally see to it that you are sitting in the hospital wing in a bed with at least twelve broken bones, just like Kirby, Yoshi and Ness. Got it?" Everyone nodded, a few people whimpered. "Good."

All of a sudden, the doors flew open. Everyone gasped and turned, thinking Samus had arrived early. However, Y'Link, Popo and Nana appeared from behind the doors. The three kids were hoping that everyone would be too busy to notice them when they returned, and thought they could easily slip in and out through the hustle and bustle. But, as they stood dead still staring terrified at the group of trembling Smashers, and, in front of them all (And looking the most violent and furious), Peach, they realized they were terribly wrong.

"Where have you three been?" She screamed at them. The Ice Climbers backed away a little, so Peach fixed her Gaze of Death upon Y'Link.

"W-w-we just... er... went out to get some p-p-party games equipment." He wailed, avoiding Peach's eyes, afraid he may turn to stone if he met her gaze.

Peach's eyes turned red and her hair became a flaming mass of red fire, like Hermes from Hercules Oo.

"_Games_ equipment?!" Peach roared, looking horrified. "You were planning to play _games_ while we worked our arses off for this party!?"

"N-no! Of course not!" Y'Link squealed, looking utterly terrified. "Marth just said we could do the g-g-games, that's all... we had to..."

Peach just let out a cry of fury and stomped off, leaving them all standing there in shock. As she turned the corner, however, she smacked straight into Roy.

"Gyaah!" He yelped as he toppled to the floor once more.

"Roy!" Peach gasped, her maddened expression softening, and becoming aware that her hair was on fire Oo. She screamed and patted her head frantically to put out the flame. "Oh my god, Roy, I'm so sorry!" She said, squatting down to help him up.

"I'm... fine... ouch... just a sore back, that's all." He rubbed his aching back again, and Peach stood behind him. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she lifted him to his feet.

"Why are you out of bed? You should be resting..." Peach told Roy, straightening him up.

"I came to see if everything was all right, I feel so useless sitting in that bed..." Roy mumbled, rubbing his head while he leaned on his crutches.

"Oh, no, it's okay." Peach said sympathetically. "You have a good reason to not help, and I'd rather you stay in bed. We're practically done, already, anyway." She added, although she wasn't sure that was entirely true.

"Well, okay then..." Roy murmured. He turned and hobbled off to the Hospital Wing once more. Peach stared after him and sighed. _What a cutie_, she thought to herself. Sure, she had been with Mario now for years, but he was just getting old and cranky, and nothing exciting happened with him anymore, she just ended up getting kidnapped again. When she was with Mario, she was in danger, even their last vacation had turned violent. If she was with Roy, things might be different...

She jumped when she heard something smash from the Great Hall, but sighed with relief when she realised it was only Ness being thrown out of another window. Nothing too serious...

Suddenly, Marth walked in, clutching a large box that had 'Hermione's Cakes' written on the lid. He almost dropped it when he saw what a great job Peach and the others had done at cleaning the place up.

"Welcome back," grumbled Peach as she greeted him. She had returned to her grumpy tone as soon as she entered the room, she had just yelled at Ganondorf and Mewtwo after they decided to have a thumb-war. Oo

"Hi, what's wrong?" Marth asked, not seeing how anything could be wrong when everything looked so... so... perfect...

"Well," Peach started. "Did you ask Y'Link and the Ice Climbers to prepare the games?" She asked, a little annoyed at Marth's choice.

"Er, well... I never actually asked them, but, yeah, they are doing games. Why, did they do something?" Marth queried (Hehe... queried... I've used 'asked' too many times, so this'll have to do).

Peach looked over at Popo, who was carting a box labeled 'FIREWORKS' through the hall. "Let us hope," Peach said as she watched him enter the kitchens. "That nothing _else_ goes horribly wrong." Marth smiled, and then looked at Peach once more. "Well, should we give Daisy a call?" He questioned (haha, questioned... Oo ahem...). Peach smiled back.

"Sure," She said. "Let's hurry before someone blows something up."

* * *

"Well, I'm sorry, it's just that I seriously thought I remembered you telling me that you were allergic to Goomba bites!" Daisy told Samus as she took a sip of her cappuccino. Hopefully, Samus wouldn't notice her lie.

"Well, okay then. At least now you know not to jump on me next time you see one." Samus said, making both girls laugh at what had just happened in the shop a few minutes ago.

Suddenly, Daisy's phone rang. The familiar 'Mario Bros. 2' ring tone sounded from her handbag, and as she reached into her bag, she looked at who was calling her before she answered. It was Peach.

"Hello, Daisy speaking..." She sang into her phone (She didn't really sing, it's just a happier word for said, OKAY?)

"Daisy, it's me, Peach!" Peach's voice came from the phone.

"Oh, hi, Peach!" Daisy cheered into the phone in a fake tone, just to let Samus know whom it was she was talking to. "How are ya, hun?"

"I'm good, Daisy. So then, if you can... come back here A.S.A.P., okay? We're ready."

"Oh, I don't think that'll be as hard as you think..." Daisy sighed. She was relieved she could finally take Samus home, she was exhausted.

"Great, I'll see you soon, then."

"Okay, buh-bye!" She hung up.

"What did Peach want?" Samus asked, resting her elbows on the table and staring curiously at Daisy.

"Oh, she just wanted me to return her sunglasses." Daisy lied, and sniggered at her quick thinking.

"Oh, I thought I saw those sunnies you're wearing somewhere before!" Samus laughed. All of a sudden, Daisy remembered that the sunglasses she was wearing were actually, in truth, Peach's. She snapped her fingers in disappointment and made a mental note to return them when they got to the Smash Center.

"Well, should we head off, then?" Daisy said with a sigh. "I'll walk you back to the Center, if you like."

The two set out towards the Smash Center. Jumping on a bus, they gave the bus driver (Which just happened to be Talon, from The Legend of Zelda: OoT) some money, and then sped off down the street towards the Smashers HQ.

* * *

_Well, if you've got this far than it couldn't have been that bad. May as well keep going... eh? :)_


	3. The Party

_Happy Birthday Samus!_

_Welcome back to the hardly-fabulous, almost-wonderful world of my weirdly warped imagination! Oo_

_Chapter three! And how about a review at the end? You know I love that! :)_

**

* * *

**

The Party

Mr. Game and Watch rang his bell, startling the Smashers and making those nearest to him jump in surprise. "Samus is here! SAMUS IS HERE! HIIIIIIIDE!" He screamed at everyone. As Mr. Game and Watch ran around the room yelling insanely, Peach gave all the lost people places to hide as Pikachu switched the lights off, Fox and Falco threw the remaining paper plates on the nearest table and dove underneath the tablecloth, Marth was running around double-checking everything and Zelda, who was hiding behind the table closest to the cake, kept a close eye on anyone who came within ten meters of her new prized possession, the fresh new cake.

The door slowly creaked open. Giggles could be heard form the other side, and two shadowy figures appeared in the doorway, silhouetted against the deep, orange, evening sky.

"What the... who turned out the lights?" came someone's voice.

"I dunno..." mumbled someone else. Fumbling sounds were heard for a while. "Aha, found 'em."

CLICK! The lights flickered on.

"SUUUUUURRRRPPPPRRRRIIIIIISSSEEE!!"

Samus staggered back. Twenty-four heads had popped out from behind tables, chairs, crates, bars and pillars, all smiling happily and holding colourfully wrapped presents. She gaped at them, and then, when she turned to Daisy, she saw that she, too, was beaming at her.

"Happy Birthday!" She said, and hugged Samus. Samus laughed uncertainly, still not taking in what was in front of her. The walls had been painted a dark orange colour, balloons and banners flooded the roof, disco balls had been hung from the ceiling, the tables had been shifted aside so that there was space in the middle for dancing... the whole room had been redone to suit the party. A bar had even been installed to the side of the room, and there was also an enormous stage with a Karaoke machine to one side.

"Oh... O-oh my god..." Samus stuttered, clapping her hands over her mouth. People emerged from their hiding places, all greeting Samus with a handshake or a hug and presenting her with a gift. She said thank you to everyone in turn, but her insides clenched together as she realised that Marth was no where to be seen. She was already thinking of excuses for his absence. He couldn't make it, he had other business to attend to, or maybe there was an emergency he had to leave for...or he... he didn't want to? No, surely not.

But then, Samus's theories were proved wrong as Marth emerged from the left archway of the Great Hall, his arm around Roy's back and underneath his arm to help him walk. He was walking extremely well, considering he had broken both of his legs. Oo

"Marth!" Samus screamed, not able to contain her joy. It felt like ages since she'd seen him last. Marth's smile broadened as Samus ran closer, and when she reached him, they wrapped their arms tightly around one another, and kissed. There was a low and admiring, "Awwww..." from their audience, but then there was a gasp and a loud "Thud!" at their feet.

They quickly broke the kiss, and, looking to the floor, they saw Roy on his back once more.

"Roy!" Marth and Samus screamed in unison. They both bent down and put an arm under each of Roy's, to help him up.

"Roy, I'm so sorry!" Samus stammered as they hoisted him up.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Roy laughed. His face was pale, but he was smiling, at least. "It's happened so many times to me that I half expected it to happen anyway, so it didn't hurt as much. Here," He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small brown box, covered in leather. At first, Marth's eyes widened as he thought it was a ring. But once Samus had opened it to reveal a necklace with a silver chain and a golden metroid attached to it, Marth smiled and nodded his approval to Roy. Samus squealed in delight when she saw it.

"Oh, it's beautiful, Roy!" She beamed at him, and embraced in a warm hug. Roy winced as she crunched his arms, and Samus let him go instantly, but he grinned and laughed, saying how good it made him feel that she liked it.

Samus had received many other gifts, besides the pendant Roy got her and Daisy's dresses, of which included a bracelet from Peach, some nice smelling soaps from Zelda and a flowery clock from Link. However, the oddest gift of all was from Y'Link, Nana and Popo, they had given her a potato peeler. When she looked up and was about to say "What the hell?!", they just smiled mischievously and then ran off when Peach walked up behind them. Oo What are they hiding?

By the time Samus had finished unwrapping all of her presents and saying how great they all were, it was eight o' clock at night and dark outside. But the party was far from over.

The flashing, coloured lights were turned on, the disco ball began to spin and the tables were filled with people sitting, chatting, eating and drinking. The only unchanging light was that of the stage at the front, which had white lights directed upon the center of the stage as Pikachu, Pichu and Pikacyllia stumbled around on the stage in dark glasses, waving sticks, singing a rendition of "Three Blind Mice Rock" (Not exactly hard-core party music, but still quite relevant, right?), and the dim light of the bar.

Almost everyone, however, was dancing. Zelda and Link were spinning around in the center of the floor, and everyone clapped as they danced ever so swiftly to the music. Kirby was boogying with Jigglypuff, Daisy and Luigi were shakin' their booties together, and Roy had even asked Peach to dance, although he couldn't quite keep up with her and ended up falling to the floor at least three more times.

When Jigglypuff finally got up to sing, Samus dragged Marth onto the dance floor and prepared to dance. The lights began to flash on and off upon the stage, and then they turned a light, misty shade of pink. Everyone gasped in awe when Jigglypuff appeared on the stage, wearing a tight, sparkling gold one-piece dress, bright red, high-heeled shoes, and a brown wig that had curly hair and also sparkling glitter scattered through it. She had her back facing the audience, who were all staring intently upon her.

She tapped her foot to the beat, then, still with her body facing away, turned her head and said, in a very sexy voice unlike Jigglypuff's usual high-pitched squeals, mumbled "Hit it."

The song, Crazy in Love, by Beyoncé Knowles, came blaring through the speakers, and Jigglypuff spun around and began dancing and singing, she was an extremely good dancer, and an even better singer.

"_Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's - Got me looking so crazy right now, in love,_" She sang. Everyone clapped and cheered and started to dance, shaking their bodies and getting rather... erm... _raunchy_... XD

Kirby bounced in and started rapping, wearing a leather jacket and a cap back-to-front, plus a pair of dark, tinted sunglasses. (¯¶.¶¯) (Kirby in dark glasses! HAHA! Ahem anyway...) _At this rate_, Marth thought to himself, _no one will fall asleep!_

"Marth!" Samus yelled over the music to Marth as they danced. "Did you arrange all this?"

Marth smiled. "Well, most of it!" He yelled back. "Peach helped quite a lot, too. I would have gone insane if she hadn't been here!" Samus laughed, and leaned closer to him.

"Thank you... thanks so much, it really... made my day..." Samus said, quieter now that she was closer to him. Marth smirked at her.

"I'm sorry we had to stall you, with DK and Daisy." Marth apologized. "We had to keep you away while we prepared it all."

"You shouldn't have gone to all the trouble," Samus giggled, even closer now. Marth didn't feel at all uncomfortable with the music blaring and the lights flashing.

"Oh, it was... er... no trouble," Marth lied, looking away briefly. He was sure that if anything else went wrong while they were preparing, he would have murdered someone... ANYONE! (He had the thought of killing Ness in mind, though, so just to extinguish his flaming anger he pulled out a photo of Ness and set it alight, then stomped in it until it was mere ash Oo)

"Well, thanks anyway, a lot..." Samus said again, and, trying to ignore the fact that Marth's boot was flaming a little, she leant over and kissed him on the cheek. Marth felt his face burning red, but he hoped that the flashing lights covered his blushing cheeks. All of a sudden, Peach came walking up to the two.

"Hi, guys!" She yelled over Jigglypuff's song.

"Hi, Peach!" Samus yelled back. "The food is great!"

"Oh, well..." Peach said, blushing. "I had Zelda's help. And I was going to make some chips, too, but the potato peeler was missing and I didn't have time to go down to the shops and get another one..." Peach sighed, but Samus reached into her pocket and felt the potato peeler that the kids had given to her. _They stole it to give me a present! _She thought, clenching her fist. Then she sighed._ How sweet_... She smiled to herself, and kept dancing.

Jigglypuff bounced off the stage as everyone hooted and whistled at her fantastic performance. She waved to her fans and then skipped over to grab some grub. At the food tables, she accidentally bumped into Pikacyllia, who was inspecting a dodgy looking salad that DK prepared.

"Oh, sorry, Cyl!" Jigglypuff cried when she made Pikacyllia drop her fork. 'Cyl' was her nickname, by the way.

"Oh, it's okay." Pikacyllia replied, brushing her earrings out of her face. "That was a great song you did up there!"

"Aww, thanks!" Jigglypuff said, but she didn't blush. She loved all the attention. "Kirby helped, of course. I don't know what I'd do without him..." She sighed dreamily, and them started scooping charred sausages and onions onto her plate (Bowser cooked them Oo). "So, anyway," She began again. "How are things with you and Pichu?"

"Well, we're going good," Pikacyllia said smiling. "Things have been nice, you know?"

Jigglypuff raised an eyebrow. "I see... nice..." She mumbled, returning to dishing DK's salad onto her plate. Pikacyllia frowned.

"What?" She asked, curious at Jigglypuff's antics. "What are you thinking?"

"Well, nothing..." Jigglypuff said, meeting Pikacyllia's gaze once more and smirking a little. "But when things are just... _nice_... well, don't you want anything more?" She said with a tone that implied she meant more to the word _'more'_ than one would first think.

"Like what? We're happy, you know..." Pikacyllia argued, now more confused.

"Well, I mean, with me and Kirby," Jigglypuff whispered. "We like to... well... things are nice... but they get... _fiery_, too... you know... _dirty_..." She giggled and Pikacyllia looked to the floor, embarrassed to be having the conversation.

"We have... our moments..." Pikacyllia said, not wanting Jigglypuff to tease her.

"Oh, come on! Have you even _done it_ yet?" Jigglypuff squealed as she nudged Pikacyllia with her elbow. (Wait... does Jigglypuff even _have_ elbows? I mean, she has, like, stumpy little pink floppy things that hang off her sides and resemble the general formation of arms... but are there elbows there? Any joints at all? BONES? I mean, how come she doesn't just flop to the ground in a mushy heap of wet and soggy pink fur that is useless for anything but- erm... getting off topic... MOVING ON...)

Pikacyllia gasped. Maybe Pichu and her needed to... er... _do_ _it_. The truth was... they actually _hadn't_... yet. She frowned and turned to Jigglypuff. "I... er... have to go... seeya!" And with that, she ran off to find Pichu. Jigglypuff smiled to herself.

_Ah, young love_ ... she thought to herself. _How it blossoms..._ Sighing, she thoughtlessly took a bit of the lettuce from DK's salad and ate it, but then started to gag on its horrid taste, making her run out of the room to the bathroom Oo.

Pichu was talking to Dr. Mario about how many pills he takes a day, which was apparently quite a lot, for a doctor, when Pikacyllia waltzed up and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Pichu," She whispered into his ear. "Can you... er... come with me?"

Pichu almost choked on the sausage roll he was eating. Spitting it out onto his plate, he turned to face Pikacyllia. It was like looking into a mirror, except for the fact that Pikacyllia had very thick eyelashes, was wearing large ball-like earrings and, most obviously, a red dress.

"Why? What is it?" He asked, looking around for danger.

"N-nothing... it's just... well..." She stuttered, looking a little embarrassed. "Well, we've known each other for a long time now... and we haven't... you know, had... er... _you know_... yet... you get me?"

Pichu grinned. "Pikacyllia, do you want to have sex with me?" He asked her, grinning even more broadly. Pikacyllia looked shocked at first, but then nodded slightly, looking down.

"If you don't... I mean... I'm sorry if I..." She began to back away, blushing like mad, wishing she's never said anything. But Pichu smiled, walked over to her and picked her up.

"Yeah baby! LET'S GO GET A ROOM!" He yelled, shoving his plate with his saliva-covered sausage roll on it into Dr. Mario's hands. He ran off, out of the Hall, still carrying a giggling Pikacyllia, into one of the empty dormitory rooms. Oo Okay, don't ask me WHY I put that in there, but someone else deserved a mention in this story, and no one knows who Pikacyllia is, so there you go.

Roy and Peach had moved over to sit down at one of the tables that weren't lined with food after Jigglypuff had finished her song, because Peach was worried about Roy's legs. Although he claimed to be fine, Peach still felt conscious about it and thought of herself as a bad nurse if she ignored it.

"Does it hurt _anywhere_?" Peach asked Roy for the third time, insisting that he must be sore somewhere.

"I'm _fine_! Don't worry, let's just have a good time, okay?" He grumbled. Peach raised an eyebrow at him and looked as though she was about to say something more, but eventually she reached across and grabbed a slice of pizza.

Roy grabbed a party hat and popped it on his head, and gave a cheesy grin. Peach laughed.

"You're a freak," She giggled between mouthfuls. They both laughed again and stared at each other... their smiles faded as they looked into each other's eyes. Peach's glistening pink lips parted softly, and Roy gulped. They leaned in at the same time, edging off their seats and coming closer to one another's lips... and then-

"Peach," Said someone behind them. They both shot upright, and Roy turned and pretended to be watching Daisy singing a Yeah Yeah Yeahs song _(I got a date with therrrr niiiight!_), while Peach turned around to see Mario standing behind her.

"_Yes_?" She said, sounding rather annoyed.

"Uhhm..." Mario started. "W-would you like to dance?" He asked her sincerely, holding out his gloved hand.

Peach's face softened. She took a deep breath, and felt herself feeling sorry for Mario. If she said no to him, he'd be heartbroken. With a quick glance at Roy, who was still pretending to be preoccupied, she turned back to Mario. "Of course," She said politely, and he led her to the dance floor, arms linked.

As he watched them walk away, Roy looked to the ceiling a let out a groan. He had been so close... if only Mario would rack off somewhere...

He got up and limped off, trying to find somewhere he could escape too. Eventually, he stopped in front of the study, it was bound to be empty whilst everyone was partying. He pushed open the doors, but was then deluged in a mound of whiteness as paper came gushing out of the doors like and endless waterfall.

"Aargh!" Roy yelled as he was knocked off his feet. After a while the paper stopped gushing, and as he lay under the Paper Mountain, he heard the distant sounds of the printer, still printing. And then, he heard a woman's voice-

"Printing; complete."

* * *

"Thank you, Daisy, lovely song," Said Falco as Daisy stepped down from the stage. Marth had selected Falco as the 'Host'. "And, now, it's time for a bit of fun! Will you all welcome Y'Link, Popo and Nana!" Everyone clapped, and Samus turned to Marth.

"You prepared games?! That's so sweet, Marth!" She whispered to him. Marth chuckled nervously, and loosened his collar. It had suddenly become very hot in the Great Hall.

"Hello, everyone!" Popo said, after he had adjusted the microphone so that it was down to his height. "We have heaps of games prepared tonight, but can you all first come into the center of the floor?"

Everyone got up, smiling and whispering to each other. What had the kids got planned for them?

"Okay," Nana said into the microphone. "Find a partner..." Marth grabbed Samus's arm. "... and then we can begin the game, PICTIONARY!"

"Oh, I love this game, Marth, how did you know?" Samus said, amazed at how great the party was going to be.

"I...erm... lucky guess, I suppose..." Marth said to her, wiping his sweating forehead.

There was a loud ringing noise from the speakers as Y'Link adjusted the microphone once again. People clapped their hands over their ears.

"Oops, sorry," He said. "Well, come up here when you're ready for the word. You can start as soon as you get back! The first six pairs up here go onto the next round!" He pulled out a small card that had the item they had to draw on it, and whispered the object to people as the came up.

Samus insisted that she draw first, so Marth took a seat behind her and watched intently as she walked up to the stage and put her ear to Y'Link's mouth to hear the object. She smiled and then ran back to the clipboard in front of Marth, and snatching up the pen, she began to draw.

At first, the picture looked like a box, so Marth began shouting...

"Box! Cube! Container!"

Then she drew wavy lines in it... like... water?

"Er... ocean? Box of water? Kiloliters?" Samus shook her head and kept drawing. She then drew some sort of triangle-looking shape inside... then more little triangle-shaped thingies attached to circles...

"What the..."

Samus turned around and smiled. "Got it yet?"

Marth widened his eyes in thought. "Erm..."

"Oh, c'mon!" Samus shouted. "It's easy!"

Marth looked up at the stage, Mewtwo was standing next to Popo, beaming, along with Zelda, Kirby and Daisy. There were two more places left.

"C'MON, MARTH!" Samus screamed. She drew more wavy lines at the bottom, going vertical, and then Marth realized that the wavy lines were seaweed, that the other horizontal waves were water, the triangles were fish...

"Aquarium!" He screamed. Samus jumped up and down and nodded, pointing him in the direction of the stage. He raced up to it, next to Pikachu, and they both yelled it at the same time.

"AQUARIUM!" Marth and Pikachu screamed at the top of their lungs.

"STOOOOOP!" Nana screamed into the microphone. "We have the six winners!"

Bowser and Ganondorf, Mario and Peach, Mr. Game and Watch and Dr. Mario and Fox and Ness were all out. Bowser and Ganondorf roared and ran off to the bar, where DK was sitting, face down on the counter and drunk as a doornail, Mario and Peach shrugged and sat down, Mr. G&W and Dr. Mario cried and Fox booted Ness in the head because his drawing looked more like an empty can of Baked Beans rather than an aquarium.

The six people returned to their clipboards, and they swapped pens with their partners. As Marth took the pen from Samus, he saw the three kids looking at him, and grinning maliciously. Marth gulped, and turned over a new page.

"Okay, first three people this time!" Y'Link bellowed through the speakers. Marth ran up to the stage and leant close to Nana, who whispered to him; "Stiffen". Marth's eyes widened, and he looked at Nana, who stifled a laugh and turned to whisper it to Zelda, who's eye's turned as large as dinner plates when she heard it, making Nana laugh even harder.

Marth ran back to his clipboard. The word 'stiffen' triggers only one picture to mind... so, if he wanted to win... he had to draw it.

Samus looked on in curiosity as he began drawing. He firstly drew the basic body shape of a man...

"Person!" Samus shouted. "Man! Human Being! Homosapian! Erm... What's that? Hand? Long Legs? Daddy Long Legs! Oh.. is that a leg... or... oh... OH... OH MY GOD, MARTH! Is that a- a- er... Free Willie? Mobey Dick? Um... boner?" She said quietly. Marth then drew the... um... thingy... sticking... um... straight up... Oo

"Oh god... erm..." She lowered her voice, "Erection? Woody? Stiffy?"

"Close!" Marth yelled desperately.

"Stiff_en_?"

"YES!" Screamed Marth, now exhausted. Samus leapt out of her seat and dashed towards the stage.

She leant close to Y'Link and said, "Erm... was it... stiffen?" Nana and Popo cackled with laughter and Y'Link smiled and nodded.

After Yoshi had jumped up on the stage, Popo halted everyone and said they had three. Pikachu and C. Falcon were out, but they had red faces that looked as though they had been laughing hard. Jigglypuff was complaining that Kirby's drawing looked wrong and the two of them were arguing all the way to their table. And, although the audience was laughing at the drawings that people had done, no one was laughing harder and louder than Luigi and Daisy.

They had tears in their eyes, Luigi's face was red from laughing too hard and Daisy was clutching her sides in hysterics. When Marth and Samus saw what Daisy had drawn, they, too, began laughing.

Daisy had drawn what looked vaguely like a man, walking down the street. There was a naked woman standing next to him, and his pants were ripped at the front and there was his... manhood... sticking out straight, poking the woman in the eye. Apparently, Luigi had known what the answer was, but was too busy rolling around on the floor laughing to run to the stage and tell Popo the answer. Oo

It was down to Zelda and Link, Mewtwo and Yoshi, and Marth and Samus. Zelda waved to Samus, who giggled and waved back, as they both ran up to the stage to hear the word.

"It's the first person up here to win, guys!" Marth heard Y'Link call from up stage.

"Okay," Samus said as she sped back to the clipboard.

Samus drew a picture that was unmistakably Ness, Marth knew that familiar stupid hat and stripped shirt. Then, Samus drew Fox bashing him over the head, and then drew and arrow pointing away from them to show what happened next. Ness dead on the ground and Fox running off in the distance.

"Er... is it... Happiness? Fun?" Marth guessed, smirking. "Oh! Oh! It's Joy to The World, isn't it!"

"No, Marth," said Samus scowling. "Try harder."

Marth frowned. What the hell was it? It was funny... hehe... but...

"STOOOOP!" Nana called.

Marth screwed his face up and Samus sighed. Zelda and Link had won, and they were up the front receiving their basket of goods as a prize.

"What was the answer?" Marth asked, turning to Samus.

"Um... hit-and-run..." Samus replied, standing back to admire her work. "Hmm," She said as she stared at the picture of a dead Ness. "I think I'll buy a frame for that."

After Pictionary, Y'Link, Popo and Nana played a game of 'Graveyard', where you have to lie as still as you can and pretend you're dead (Ness won, but people later found out he was unconscious, so he was disqualified, and the basket of goods went to Mr. G&W). After Graveyard they asked everyone to play Musical Chairs. Samus won, and after she had jumped up and down screaming in joy, she was also given a basket of goods. While she received the gift, she secretly thanked the kids for her present. They blushed when they found out she knew they had nicked it from the kitchens, but were pleased that Samus liked it.

It was then that they all sat down for some cake. Samus walked up to the enormous orange cake and grabbed a huge knife that lay next to the tray. However, she grabbed Marth and dragged him up with her, placed his hand on hers as she clutched the knife, and together, (and much to the annoyance of Zelda, whose eyes had become tiny slits as she watched them destroy her prized possession), they sliced the cake. The whole thing was gone in about half an hour, everyone had at least three slices, and Marth could swear that he saw Zelda slipping the "Happy Birthday Samus" sign that was on top into her pocket Oo.

It was now extremely late at night, about midnight, most people were at the bar getting drunk, dancing again or still sitting and talking. Dr. Mario was on stage singing 'Purple Pills', "_I've been to Mushroom Mountain, once or twice but hey whose countin'..."_, whilst Peach had gone off to tend to Roy once again, apparently he was knocked down by a gush of paper from the study. (Peach had blushed pinker than her dress when she realised she'd never checked the printing she had done before #.#). Meanwhile, Zelda and Link were trying to convince a hammered DK he could tap-dance on the table whilst balancing a glass on his head, and, since he was so drunk, they succeeded and proved them right (although they went through about twelve glasses O.o).

This left Marth and Samus alone for a while, and Marth took this as his chance. He sat for a while staring at Samus's beautiful, freckled face... along with her red hair, Samus had always reminded Marth of strawberrys.

"Samus?" He said to get her attention. She turned her head to face him.

"Yeah, babe?" She said, and yawned.

"I... I just wanted you to know that... I l-love you..." Marth stuttered.

Samus smiled a smile more beautiful than ever before. Her sky-blue eyes gleamed as she spoke. "I love you too, Marth." She said. They had never said that they loved each other before...

"And..." Marth spoke again. "I wanted to ask you something..." Samus raised an eyebrow. "We... we've known each other for ages, now, ever since that first day I saw you without your armour, I knew..." He paused, and reached into his pocket and pulled a small, velvet box. Samus gasped. "Which is why I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you... marry me?" He asked her quietly, as he opened the box to reveal a glistening, five-diamond ring. Samus was taken aback. This was her birthday present? Tears of joy and love and affection swelled in her eyes as she bent down and hugged Marth tightly.

"Yes..." she sobbed, wiping tears from her eyes. "Yes, of course I will, you twit!" And Marth laughed in relief as she kissed him passionately on the lips, and Marth slipped the ring on her third finger on her left hand. They wrapped their hands around each others and kept kissing, not noticing that Jigglypuff had stopped singing right in the middle of her song, Daisy had dropped the glass she was drinking from and the whole room was gaping at them, eyes wide as they watched them kiss.

"Ooooh my gooood..." Zelda gasped under her breath, as DK collapsed and toppled off the table, crushing a squealing Link.

* * *

_Yay! That means a weddingz0r! Anyway... last chapter... can you handle it? Naw... I don't think you can... ;)_


	4. The Wedding

_Happy Birthday Samus!_

_G'day! Last chapter here. Hopefully you've liked it so far... enjoy!_

* * *

**The Wedding**

Months after Marth's proposal to Samus, the Smashers were again busy redecorating the Smash Center. This time, they were rearranging the gardens for a very special wedding, placing chairs in rows, lining the fresh green grass with red carpet and arranging flowers and vines so that they wove in and out of the beautiful, white wooden trellis, built especially by Roy (Whose legs had fully healed, by the way. It's amazing what a few months' rest can do!).

The men were already prepared and organized, but extremely nervous, particularly Marth, who was shaking so much that he spilt his glass of orange juice all over his tuxedo's vest and had to rush down and change in a hurry.

But the women were all desperately fiddling with their hair, make-up and nails. All of them were at least half-dressed, but there was so much yelling and reckless running that no one knew where they were meant to be. There were frantic yells that were just muddled up and mixed into the rest of the room's hustle and bustle, like an overgrown blender swallowing the sounds into a roaring, meaningless frenzy.

"Where's my eyelash curler?"

"No, my hair's all wrong!"

"Ack, I've lost my tiara!"

"This veil is WAY too pink..."

"Whose eyelash curler is this?"

"My shoes are one size too small!" And so on and so forth, until finally, when everyone was ready, all the bridesmaids were seizing Samus's hair and tangling it all up into more knots and curls than poor Samus could count.

Eventually, they were all ready. Samus's hair was curled and done in a bun at the back, and she carefully and slowly placed her tiara on top of her head. _Perfect_, she thought to herself.

"Oh, Samus," Zelda said, smiling and standing next to Peach. "You look... beautiful..."

"Just stunning," Peach added, as she pulled on one of Samus's red curls to make it symmetrical with the other side.

"I'm so nervous..." Samus admitted, glancing quickly at herself in the mirror. As she spun around, double-checking her gleaming white dress and veil, she thought to herself; Was she doing the right thing? Should they have maybe waited until they knew that they wanted to be together forever? Does she _really_ want to be with Marth forever? _Of course you do, you twit_, she told herself, and she was reminded of that night of her birthday, when Marth had proposed to her. She sighed deeply, and turned to her two bridesmaids.

"Okay," she said boldly, snatching up her bouquet from her dresser. "Let's go."

* * *

"Marth, it's gonna be fine..." Roy told Marth as he paced up and down the small space of the flower-wound trellis. "Don't look so nervous..."

"_Look_ nervous? _LOOK_ nervous?! I don't _look_ nervous, I _am_ bloody nervous!" Marth snapped. He then realized what he had just said, and then stopped pacing the archway and faced his best man. "Er... sorry..."

"Nah, it's ok. I understand how you feel..." Roy said, patting his bud on the shoulder. "Just...ah... breath slowly... think... calm things..." He closed his eyes to imitate someone meditating. Marth closed his own eyes, too, but they shot open when Gruntilda, from Banjo-Kazooie, began to play the organ to the familiar "Here comes the Bride" tune. Marth could swear that, even though many people say this as a way of expressing emotion, that his heart literally leapt and skipped a beat.

As Link led Samus down the aisle, she whispered to him, but kept watch ahead to make sure she didn't trip and completely embarrass herself and Marth.

"Thank you, Link..." She whispered to him.

"For what?" He asked out of the corner of his mouth.

"For... for being there for me..."

"But I never-"

"Just let me thank you, okay! I have to say it to someone, or I'll explode." Samus hissed, but she widened her eyes when she realized what she had just said. "Um... sorry... I didn't mean to be rude..."

"I understand," Link whispered back as they neared the trellis. "Well, we're almost there. Marth really loves you... don't even bother thinking twice..." Link said, and although he felt rather uncomfortable, not only because he was out of his usual tunic and in a tuxedo, but because love wasn't really his thing, Samus took this as a sincere gesture.

"I won't. Thanks again..." Samus smiled at him when they reached the arch. He nodded and stepped back next to Roy.

She took her place in front of Marth, who had put his hands behind his back and held them tight to stop them from shaking.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," started the priest, who was actually DK in a priest uniform. Oo "We gather here today in front of the holy Master Hand to witness the marriage of Marth Lowell and Samus Aran..." And he continued on as such. Marth spoke when he was told, Samus also, and when the time finally came, they slipped the wedding rings on each other's fingers (Marth was almost sure that he would forget them, since it had happened in so many movies and stories) and then, kissed as deeply and as passionately as they did that very first night on Samus's birthday. Their nerves had disappeared, their hearts had slowed down to an _almost_ normal beat and their guests applauded and threw confetti and streamers into the air. Zelda wiped a tear from her eye.

"It's so beautiful..." She sobbed happily. And then, Link turned around and kissed her. At first she was surprised, but then her eyes laughed and she wrapped her arms around him.

Roy smiled, as did Peach. Then, their eyes met. Roy didn't care what anyone, even Mario, thought anymore. He leant over and kissed her, and she jumped into his arms and he carried her away, too, laughing.

"Peachie?" Mario piped up, his eyes wide, almost crying as he watched her being carried away.

Gruntilda turned to him. "Hey there, babe, forget about Peach! You got me now! Screech, screech, screech!" (Excuse the lame rhyme... but blame Rare for making her rhyme constantly!)

Mario smiled and jumped into Grunty's arms. "It's-a me, Mario!" He giggled in joy.

Jigglypuff turned to Kirby, and kissed him hard on the lips. Luigi and Daisy leant over and kissed, too. Pichu and Pikacyllia kissed aswell, Pikacyllia carefully clutching Pichu Jr., their newly born son. Jesse and James flew into each others arms crying and kissing at the beautiful marriage, Paula and Talon pecked each other's face and Misty kissed Ash, because it just felt right. Even Hermione Granger looked down to see Ness smiling up at her. She shrugged, picked him up, and kissed him. Oo Everyone was happy.

"I love you, Marth," Samus whispered to her husband.

"I love you, too, Samus," Marth replied to his wife.

Clasping each other's hands, they ran down the aisle and flew into their car, driving to the after party where they could finally settle themselves down.

As they were driven to the party (Which was just in the Grand Hall, but it felt right to be driven around the corner of the building in a black limousine with tin cans and streamers tied to the bumper.) Marth and Samus admitted how nervous they had been to each other. This made the weight in their stomachs lighter, knowing they were not alone in almost passing out, but they still felt a little dizzy.

When they walked through the doors, a loud cheer erupted from the large mass of people that congregated in the hall, and people were still flooding through the doors. Each of the Smashers had congratulated Marth and Samus, and a few of the outsiders that weren't staying in the Smash Center who were very close to Marth and Samus came up to them and began thanking them for inviting them to their wedding.

Five glasses of wine, six bottles of beer and four serves of cake later, Marth and Samus were well and truly exhausted, and Samus felt like she was burning up in her dress.

Most of the guests had gone home, it was just the bride and groom's close friends that remained; Peach, Roy, Daisy, Link and Zelda, accompanied by DK, who was cleaning up the bar he was just serving in (He has many talents, what a smart monkey! Have a cookie, DK...) and a few hired waiters and waitresses.

"You did great, Samus," Peach reassured Samus after she told them how silly she felt in the gargantuan dress she was wearing. "You, too, Marth." Marth felt himself blushing as he turned to face Samus, still as dazzlingly gorgeous as ever.

Then, they all decided to see Marth and Samus off, who were going on their honeymoon.

"Have fun," Zelda told them, as they stood under the old Willow Tree in the front courtyard.

"Yeah, _fun_, you know - _wink, wink, nudge, nudge_!" Link said with a grin. Zelda elbowed him and his face returned to serious, though mischief glistened in his eyes.

"Enjoy it, anyway," Peach said, grasping Samus's hand firmly. "Don't forget how important this day has been, and how important the next few days should be..." She added.

"Be sure to write, so we know how you're going!" Daisy said sadly. It was quite clear that she did not want her best friend, Samus, to go, but never said anything.

"I'll see ya later, mate," Roy said warmly to Marth. "Bring us home something, okay?" He grinned. Marth smiled back.

"Sure, Roy, I will. Seeya later, guys!" He said, winking.

"Buh-bye, everyone!" Samus squealed. "Thank you all so much!"

And with that, they got into their limousine, and drove away into the sunset, their friends waving farewell, and wishing them the best of luck for all those years ahead...

**The End**

* * *

_Aww! It ended... snivel. Oh well, at least they all lived happily ever after. Even Ness! Hehe... (watches as the limousine swerves off the road and on to the pavement, running over Ness and squirting his gizzards all over Hermione, who laughs) OO Uhhm... oookay..._

_Thanks for reading. I hope you got some fun out of it, that's what it was meant to be really, just fun. :) I definitely did. Oh, and... how about that review now? :P_

_Seeya later!_

_xo_


End file.
